Best Match Sento x Misora
by Yamki
Summary: Another attempt to spread Sento x Misora love. Peace!


When a package arrived at the doorstep of Nascita Cafe, Misora let out a desperate growl. Though he was at the other side of the world, Isurugi Soichi knew how to irate his daughter in matters pertaining to her future.  
or, in the matters of her very sensitive heart.

Isurugi Soichi was persistent on pushing her daughter to marriage interviews. It has been like that since he left the café to go to NASA and train the aspiring astronauts there. Month per month, Misora had to endure five marriage interviews set by her otosan. His "candidates" were not that bad. After all, Isurugi Soichi had to do the trouble of selecting the choicest bachelors of Japan.

But the enduring problem was, Miisora had no interest in dating men. It's not that her dating profile was close to nil. Rather, it was not a priority of hers. She had this special qualification to look for when meeting men for the first time. She waited for the man who'll make her feel toki doki.

She's sure that it couldn't be Banjou. Though they had "dates" when the war was going on, she thought of him only as her brother. It couldn't be Kazumin either. Though she had the advantage over him (on the account of his undying devotion to her), she just couldn't fall in love with someone who is more in love with her alter ego. She needed a man who will love her for all her imperfections, being sadist included.

And Sento? No way. Sento could marry his henshin belt or his bottles. He even went far as to go to the other side of the world to work on ways of upgrading his henshin belt for the promotion of love and peace.

Misora decided to have the interviews anyway. After all, the venue would be her café. She needed not to exert effort in dressing up or commuting to a pomp restaurant. Since she took over the management of the café, Mjsora was able to have a decent living. She chose to wear a pink jumpsuit over white sneaks. Simple yèt marriage interview ready.

Today she chose not to read over the usual five profiles. She had the feeling that she needed a surprise. Her usual routine was to give fifteen minutes per person, so that she'll be over an hour and after. The five men came one by one and each had their gimmicks on trying to win her. She's the idol Miitan, after all. But to each she showed her true personality, the kind that Banjou and Sento had commonly observed. It took them off by surprise. But Misora had the feeling that it's either her looks or her Miitan image that they're after.

Misora sighed in relief when the interviews came to an end. She closed the café and poured herself a generous amount of orange juice. Sipping halfway, the idol failed to notice that a man took a seat in front of her. It was Sento.

Sento didn't seem to change. Even though three years had passed already, he still had the same smirk, the same hood, the same differently colored converse shoes, and the same~

Wait. Sento wasn't wearing jeans or shirt. He must have at least upgraded his closet by wearing sky blue polo over khaki pants. He must have adopted the style from the west. Good for him, Misora thought.

" Misora"

"Sento"

Her hospitality kicking in, Misora hobbled over the coffee pot and prepared his favorite black americano. The beans smelled sweet and savory. Misora did know how to concoct the perfect blend suitable to Sento's tastes.

"how are the marriage candidates today, Misora?" Sento asked suddenly.

Misora let out an exasperated sigh. She hung her head low and shook it sideways. Sento knew what that means. She had rejected all of them. Sento couldn't keep it longer to himself when he the drew mug closer to his mouth. The end of his lips broke in a short smile.

"Why?"

"why?I just don't feel anything special when each one of them is around" she replied, reciprocating the same gesture he did, but with her own glass. She glanced up her eyes and met his brighter ones. All of a sudden, he became different in her view. Not only did he continue to stare at her but he did the usual thing with his lips. He pursed them, as if pouting at her. In her mind, Sento looked so.. looked so...

"I have a theory" he said, leaning towards her, his elbows on the table.

"What?" she demanded. And copied what he did by leaning her elbows on the table.

He pointed a finger at her. "You wouldn't marry Banjou. Or Kazumin."

She made a disgusted face. "That isn't a theory. It's a fact."

He lifted a thumb slowly to his heart.

"But you would marry me."

"…"

She stared at him blankly for a minute. Did I just heard him say to marry him? Misora thought.

"What makes you say that?" she asked, surprised by his boldness. She hoped that Banjou or Kazumin would step in and chase away the spirit of awkwardness. She felt like one of his unknown specimens, about to be experimented by his curiosity.

He leaned back, crossed his arms the Sento way, and lifted a finger to his temple.

"Because I'm a genius."

Misora opened her mouth and laughed her lungs out. She laughed so loud that Sento thought she'd fall from her seat. Luckily she didn't. He waited eagerly for her to get her composure back. At the back of his mind, he thought he smelled sarcasm from her laugh. It wasn't the same laugh that he commonly hears when he lived with her.

"That's stupid." She muttered, becoming serious once more.

"But you didn't say no." Sento replied quickly, raising another mug again to his mouth. Oh he sure liked Misora's concoction, it's a perfect blend~

"What?!"

Misora fell silent afterwards. What Sento said was true. She didn't bother to negate his statements the way that they should.

"You could have said no. And you answered my theory with a question."

"…"

"You loved me. Since the war. And you still do, after all these years."

Misora scoffed and played with the tissue holder nearby. "What you're saying is foolish!"

And then an inexplicable thing happened. Sento clapped his hands together and nodded approvingly, as if proud of himself. The next thing he did was to give her a grin from ear to ear. Sento thought he was very close in his conclusions.

And right through that customary grin she felt it. The bathump thump thump in her chest. Right before her, Sento looked differently. He was glowing like the Spring season.

He hung his head to his side, "I am genius, don't you think?"

It wasn't arrogance, Misora thought. Rather, it's his usual rendering of his own scientific method. Though Sento could be narcissistic and egoistic at times, it wasn't as offensive as his Katsuragi Takumi character. "W-what are you doing here anyway?" she asked, hoping to change the topic and hoping he didn't notice the awkward pitch in her voice.

"Why do you think I'm dressed this way, Misora?"

"A style you adopted from the west?"

He was flabbergasted by her answer. But rather than entertain disappointment, his eyes danced away from her to the stack of envelopes found at the top of the nook. "Did you even look at the profiles that Master sent to you?" he asked.

"Today? No."

"Oh."

Silence fell between them again. Now he knew the answers to the subquestions that bothered his head. Breaking the silence, he rose from his seat, went over to Misora, turned her to him, and planted his hands firmly on her shoulders. He had to state his conclusions carefully, one by one.

"I'm wearing semi-formal."

"So?"

He sighed and removed his hands from her, went over to retrieve the sixth envelope from the stack and placed it delicately on her receiving hands. She still don't get it why Sento was reacting this way. But rather than argue, she opened it and saw a five page proposal there, full of equations.

"What's this?" she asked, overwhelmed by all the math there. If she was Bernage, she can easily understand them. She flipped over till the last page. There were two diagrams, one entitled Sento, and the other one, Misora.

Sento pointed an index to the first and then to the second diagram.

"This is me. And this is you."

Misora blinked again.

"Best…match?" she finished for him.

Sento nodded approvingly. Finally satisfied that the message was reaching her.

And the next strange thing happened that busted Sento's hypotheses. Misora pushed the papers to his chest. Her plain colored face suddenly became redder. She stood and raised her fists similar to Banjou and started pounding his chest with her punches.

"You!..you didn't..even..contact me..for the last three years!"

Before she could break his chest, or lungs for that matter (Misora did have solid punches), Sento caught her wrists, and shifted his weight to his upper body to hug her.

"I told you I'll come back, remember?"

It must have been painful for her. The last three years. She cried so hard as Sento placed one hand on the back side of her neck and another wrapped around her waist. As soon as she cried, the sooner it was over. Sento guided her back to her seat.

Then it dawned on her. All the memories of war, those nights that she cried when he left the café, and the strange bathump thump in her chest. She wasn't sure when it started. But she knew that it was there, dormant at first, but now rekindled.

Love.

She smiled. The person right in front of her deserved all of it. Sento received it and grinned back.

He closed the friendly distance between them. Since Misora was sitting on a high stool and he was standing, he felt her knees brush his front pockets.

He spoke first.. "so, shall we begin the experiment?" he retrieved a blue velvet box from his hood pocket and placed it in her hands.

Misora held the box firmly on her right hand, grabbed a handful of his collar with her left and smirked, "I'll cut you if you didn't get my answer"

She pulled him to her and knocked him senseless with a kiss.

~end!~

Finally! The best match agreed to marry!

Did you notice that Build's default form was a rabbit and that Misora liked rabbits?

That was one of those conclusions that Sento wrote in his proposal to her. And he supported it with equations!


End file.
